Kai Kai
& or & |class=Movement techniques |similar='Instant Transmission Warp Bunkai Teleport' }} is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Overview Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that the user can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. There appears to be almost no limits to where the user can transport to and from, with the only exception being when trapped in the Evil Containment Wave, as Future Zamasu didn't use it to escape the container when trapped in it. Kai Kai has also proven to be capable of transporting other targets to a different location even if the user is not close to them, as seen when Kami transports Goku after his fight with Raditz to another location and later transports Goku alongside himself to the Other World at the Check-In Station. Usage Fortuneteller Baba and Kami only use this technique to transport people from the Other World to the living world. Mr. Popo, assistant to the Guardian of Earth, can use a version of this technique while sitting on his Magic Carpet. Kibito uses this technique after being resurrected to find Shin and Gohan, and take them to the Sacred World of the Kai. He uses it again to take Gohan back to Earth after the latter had his full potential unlocked by Old Kai. Kid Buu learns this technique by watching Kibito Kai perform it. In the anime, his technique is referred to using the generic name Instant Transmission. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Goku was able to teleport himself and others to his radish field without sensing anyone, implying that he advanced his Instant Transmission into the Kai Kai. In Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Shin uses this ability to transport himself, Goku and Whis to Zeno's palace. In the Super manga, Shin uses this to transport him and Kibito to and from Universe 10. This variation of the ability is known as Kai Kai. Kibito Kai, who gathered this technique from both Kibito and Shin when they fused, uses this technique on many occasions: he used it to save Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee from being killed when Kid Buu blew up Earth, and later, in Dragon Ball GT, to save the whole population of Earth from the planet's explosion. In the 37th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand", when Kibito Kai goes back to The Lookout a second time (looking for the Sacred Water there), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead, showing that like the more basic technique, Kai Kai can still be used to look onto targets for more accurate teleporting. In the special Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Mamba uses this technique to teleport from the top floor of her house to the basement where Goku Jr. and Puck were. Variations *''Teleporting Others'' - Whis possesses the ability to teleport other entities at least a moderate distance even if he is not that close to them, as shown when he teleported Goku and Vegeta from the outskirts of Beerus' temple area into Beerus' room. Video Game Appearances Kibito Kai can use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; in Budokai Tenkaichi series, he also uses the gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead when teleporting. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Kibito Kai uses the technique in order to get himself, Pikkon, and Krillin to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Kai Kai appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Unlike Instant Transmission, which requires the user to lock onto the enemy or knocked out allies and they can teleport to them from that range, Kai Kai's range is limitless. It teleports the user to their nearest comrade, wherever the comrade is in the area. Additionally, it can function like the regular Instant Transmission in the event of fighting alone, but when used this way, it has the lock on limitation that Kai Kai usually lacks. The Kai Kai, like the Instant Transmission, uses neither ki nor stamina, making it an ability one can use without cost. When preformed by the Future Warrior they will shout Kai Kai (or What? What? if they have Male Voice Option 8). If the Future Warrior speaks to Elder Kai with this technique equipped, he'll notice that it is part of their known skills, (referring to it as Instantaneous Movement) and comments on Kibito using the technique, though he cannot remember his name. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Kai Kai returns as a Super Skill that can be obtained by the Future Warrior. It functions the same way it did in Xenoverse. Trivia *Kai Kai is easily the most powerful form of teleportation seen in Dragon Ball as it combines the best aspects of both Instant Transmission and Warp in that it can instantaneously teleport the user to another location like the former while also not requiring a Ki signature to do so like the latter. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Movimiento Instantáneo Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques